A mechanical metal-forming machine is disclosed in DE 10 2008 064 229 A1, which comprises a drive shaft, a main drive, an auxiliary drive, a flywheel and a coupling, wherein the main drive drives the flywheel intermittently, wherein the flywheel is coupled for this purpose to the drive shaft via the coupling and wherein the auxiliary drive is designed as a servo motor and drives the drive shaft.